The Doctor and his Surprising companion
by randomness212
Summary: The Doctor is coming for a distress signal, and Buffy is there for a solemn summer vacation, so in part one of their collision, you see how they react!


**Year-1997.**

**Month-July**

**Occasion-Alien Invasion**

For one moment, he didn't know where to go. No companion, no mission, but pain and sorrow overwhelmed him as he missed the days when he had young, fantastic humans full of spirit beside him. All of a sudden, the scanner went off, and shook the whole control room violently. Of course, The Doctor immediately directed the TARDIS towards California,where the distress signal had started, curious for the unexpected adventure to come.

Summer vacation- she's acting normal, saying what they want to hear- but on the inside she feels so far away. Well, you would be if you were the only 16-year old in the world who has to save the world by fighting evil almost every day. She is spending the summer with her dad just south of L.A., shopping and doing what normal girls do, but its not quite the same since she found out she was the slayer in her Freshman year at High School. After all, in the end of her sophomore year, she died. Yes, she was killed by the master, a powerful vampire leader. Her friend Alexander revived her, but it still hurt to know that as a high schooler, there was a race of creatures wanting to kill her desperately. There is just one more week until she has to go back to Sunnydale, her home. For the time she's been with her dad there haven't been many demons, but when she gets back to her supernatural hotspot of a home, she knows there will be.

After 2 hours of vigorous training, stabbing dummies, and thinking about her friends back at home, Buffy took a seat and started to think about her life. Angel, Willow, Xander,Giles, her mom, what were they doing at the moment? Hopefully there haven't been too many vampires trying to kill people lately. Startled by a loud, deep screeching noise, Buffy ran outside to see what was going on. There was a small, vibrant blue box outside her father's house- like the one from that sic-fi show Doctor Who a bunch of people watch. It just wasn't right- what type of demon would disguise themselves as a 1960's police box? Maybe Giles would know-being a demon expert.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I'm afraid I don't have a clue. I can do some more searching if you'd like. Should I go over there to see what it is? All I can think of is that rubbish show Doctor Who-", Giles said on the phone, puzzled.

"It's ok. I'll figure something out on my own. Look after Willow and Xander.",Buffy replied, then hung up.

At that moment, she knew it was time for acton. Buffy made her way over to the blue box cautiously but prepared, anxious to see what was inside.

The Doctor leaped out of the box,to find just an ordinary American Earth small town. Of course, this made no decrease in his excitement, since sometimes what looks to be normal can have the strangest things inside, like the TARDIS in some ways. Before he could take a 360 look around, he saw a small, blonde girl, and felt a hard thud to his face. Then everything went black. He woke up upset, surprised, and confused to what had happened.

"Where am I? Oh wait- I came here from a _distress signal_! Listen to me, whoever tied me to this chair, I am on a very important mission to save the-"The Doctor stated, but was cut off by Buffy, which of course he had not known.

"I don't know what or who you are, and I don't care. You are messing with the wrong world. Believe me, you don't want to put up with me.", Buffy warned the Doctor, looking at him with stern yet soulful eyes.

'Well, even though you don't care I'm the doctor. Now you really-"The doctor attempted to explain, yet what cut off again.

"Nice try. Now, really what kind of demon are you? Doctor Who is a show, so you picked the wrong thing from Earth to impersonate. "

"Oh, really? How would someone know enough to make a show about me? Ah- it's most likely rubbish. Anyway, I _am_ the Doctor. If you just let me walk outside, I can prove it. I'm not armed, I promise! And I always keep my word!" He once again protested.

Considering it, Buffy slowly said, "All right. Prove it. But know that if you make any move, I'll just tie you up again and take you to my demon expert friend."

"Well, isn't that convenient! Even though I know more it would still be nice...",The Doctor commented.

It was a man. However that box got here, there was what appeared to be a man inside. He must have been human, since he didn't hesitate to step out of the blue box on this sunny day,but at the same time, whatever he was in wasn't here before, and that's what made her so tense. After having a peculiar conversation with the colorfully dressed, enthusiastic man, he convinced her to prove he meant no harm. When the two stepped outside to the blue box, the so called Doctor explained,

"Alright. You seem to know about other-worldly stuff already, so I don't have to explain that to you. Anyway, yes, I am one of those Things, but a good one- _not _evil. Before you reply, I am a time lord, and I travel through pace and time. A scanner on my ship located a distress signal, so I came here as soon as I could. Now, I am the last time lord and am the only one who can open this ship, and I'm going to let you inside. Ready?" With a snap of his fingers , the door to the small box opened.

Before she fully made her way into the ship, she saw that it was bigger, in every way, on the inside. There were dials and buttons all over a panel in the front, and a dome shaped wall with circular lights all over it. Stepping back out, she saw that the outside was square. Again going inside, she noticed that there was even a staircase! It was completely overwhelming.

"Go ahead-say it-" the Doctor said with a wide smile on his face.

"How is this bigger on the inside?" Buffy sad in disbelief.

"Close enough.", the doctor said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm wasting time. I have to go find whatever is going on in the area. " He pulled out a tube-shaped metal object with a blue light, and waved it around ."I can scan an alien life-force nearby, so nice to meet you-Whatever you name might be, and off to save the world!" The Doctor said and started to run off.

"Wait! I'm going. I still don't know you well enough to trust you, but if you are good, you might need help." Buffy requested.

"All right then! I'm starting like you. Now, come along for a surprise."The doctor said, wondering what creature or species of life he would soon find.


End file.
